Like a Dream
by kat142001
Summary: She was a guest in Rivendell, running from a painful past. When the company of Thorin Oakenshield take refuge, she can't take her eyes off of their leader. He watches her as well, just as intently, though hardly saying a word. Before he leaves, they both decide on something that could either become a cherished memory, or terrible scar.


**A.N.** I had this dream a few days ago, and had to put it down. I've thought about doing some short fics, or oneshots with Thorin and Dani, but just hadn't settled on it yet. Maybe this will be the start to that. 😊 If you like this, and the idea of some more short scenes, let me know, as well as any requests/ideas you may have.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original character.  
 **Warning:** This scene does contain mature content. If that is not your cup of tea, you may want to move on.

She had watched him the entire time the company had been in Rivendell, unable to do otherwise. At times, she had been sure he was watching her too, but that could just have been wishful thinking. She'd always been good at that, especially in her younger years. They had not spoken much, but had shared a few smiles. Each time his face had softened toward her, the butterflies in her stomach had felt strong enough to lift her off her feet. How could she have such a strong, chemical reaction to someone she barely knew? It was beyond all reason, logic, and comprehension. Any time she had heard Lord Elrond mention their eventual departure, she had felt a stab of panic, wanting more time to get to know him. Perhaps it was for the best though. Such a sudden, and volatile attraction could have but one outcome; destruction and heartbreak. She had seen it too many times before. The thought made her sigh as she sat on the stairs below her bedroom, gazing out at the moon-soaked valley.

Some of the peace had already been broken by the chaos of the dwarves below, so she wasn't really perturbed when Bilbo came up the stairs to enjoy the view as well. Both of them became distracted by the voices echoing from across the gorge, although her attention was quickly pulled to the third figure on the stairs. For a dwarf, he could be remarkably stealthy. Hobbit and dwarf acknowledged one another before continuing to eavesdrop. Neither of them had noticed her yet, but that did nothing to ease the awkward tension of the situation. Thorin finally looked away from Gandalf and Lord Elrond, but instead of the anger she was expecting to see, she saw doubt. Not even sure what she could do, she rose from her stair, the movement catching Thorin's eye. They watched each other, frozen and unsure. Then, with an abruptness that left her stinging, he spun on his heel and marched away.

Knees and stomach shaking, she sunk back down. It was silly, but his exit had felt like some kind of rejection. Even worse, tears of bitterness were filling her eyes, making her fell like a stupid school girl with a puppy-dog crush. Refusing to fall that far past dignity, she stubbornly brushed the tears away, and set her jaw against any rebel emotion. She was a grown woman, for heaven's sake, and she needed to act like one. She did not need the approval of a dwarf who rarely spoke to her. So, she went in to her room, changed for bed, then turned and walked right back out like anyone with no far-fetched fantasies would do. However, as she stood in the balmy night air, she forgot all of those thoughts and fancies (that she wasn't having), and just enjoyed the peace of the evening. The feel of the soft breeze lifting her hair and stirring her roves. She hummed out a contented sigh, then started when warm fingers brushed the back of her neck. A second longer, and a shushing noise in her hear had her relaxing into the touch.

"Danica," her name was whispered on his lips, and without looking, she knew who it was.

Part of her didn't want to believe it, thinking she had just fallen without preamble into a dream. He stroked his fingers through her hair and across the skin of her throat before his lips brushed kisses after them, leaving shivers in their wake. The sound that purred up from her chest was more of a moan than a sigh. Using her like the putty he'd made her into, he turned her in his arms to kiss her slowly and deeply on the lips. She lost her breath, knees buckling slightly beneath her. Keeping a firm hold on her waist, he bent her back over the rail, giving him complete control. (Not that he hadn't had it since the moment he'd touched her). Danica began to feel a reckless abandon taking over, telling her normally conservative self to give Thorin everything she was. When he brushed her robe off one of her shoulders, she eagerly leaned into it.

The tension between them changed and snapped suddenly, but in complete juxtaposition to that atmosphere, Thorin pulled away, then grabbed her hands to gently lead her up the stairs, eyes never leaving hers. A tingling began at the base of her neck, then traveled all the way down her spine to settle in her pelvis. She wasn't really even aware of ascending the steps, or entering her room. All she knew was that he was lowering her to the bed, her robe already discarded on the floor. Her arms lifted, bringing her down to her. His warmth and weight were both a comfort and kindling to the fire building in her stomach. She arched against him, needing to feel every inch of his body against hers. A groan rumbled in his chest, vibrating against hers, before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, more fervently than before. When she guided one of his hands to her breast, he leaned in for a moment, then slowly pulled back, as if it was physically painful to do so.

"We should slow down," he said breathlessly.

She nodded, about to respond that he was right, but instead grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back to hers. After a couple of long kisses, it was her turn to pause, unwanted thoughts worming their way into her mind.

"Why?" she asked. "Why me? Why now?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at her, studying her as if trying to discern the answer from her eyes. "I am not completely sure," he finally responded, brows furrowed slightly in bemusement. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I felt something I doubt I could explain, even if I spend the rest of my life trying. All I know is that it is the strongest thing I have ever felt,"

If there had been any part of her heart left to her, he had just stolen it with his words. Unable to make much of a coherent thought, she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"I never knew dwarves could be so romantic," only after the words were out of her mouth did she realize how rude they sounded.

Instead of looking offended, Thorin smiled. "More than you know," and then he leaned down to pick up where they had left off.

Still confused despite the warm haze taking over, Danica spoke again, "Do dwarves believe in having just one mate? Like true love?"

He chuckled, his breath fanning across her neck. "For the most part, yes,"

"And what about-"

His lips covered her words as he kissed her until she could no longer think even to stutter. "Stop talking," he murmured huskily.

She did as he asked, losing herself in his hands and mouth. There were no doubts in her heart or mind about what they were doing, or where it would lead. Even though she had tried to talk herself out of her feelings earlier, she knew this was right. Through the blinding lust, a deeper, more serious emotion made its way up, and wrapped around her heart. Thorin must have felt it as well, for as his movements slowed down, a different kind of desperation took over. He removed her nightgown, and worshipped every inch of her bare flesh. Wanting nothing more than to feel him within her, she writhed beneath him, her movements making her desires clear. The words he growled were foreign to her, but she could recognize the strain.

"I do not want to take what I cannot return,"

"You already have," she whispered with a smile, beginning to rid him of his clothes as well.

"But this is-"

"Stop talking," she repeated his words, which made him smile, but he was still hesitant as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Not wanting to give him any more time to think about it, she ground against him again.

"Please,"

He was beginning to break, the moans becoming more and more animalistic, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with everything she had.

"Please,"

Unable to deny either of them any longer, he made the slight adjustment that joined them together. Danica let her head fall back, breathing out a satisfied groan. They enjoyed the feeling of each other for a brief moment before their pace quickened. It didn't take long for Danica's breath to become labored, and sweat to break out across her brow. She raked her fingers down his back until he trapped her hands above her head with his own. When she began to climax, it took her by surprise, and made her cry out. Thorin buried his face in her neck, and reached his own end.

After catching their breath a little, he rolled to the side and cradled her against him. Eyes already heavy, she rested her head on his chest, and began to drift into sleep. It didn't last long, however, for she felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

"Forgive me, if I have ruined your reputation. I should not have done that,"

Fighting off the drowsiness, she tilted her head back to look at him. "You needn't worry. My maidenhood was stolen long ago,"

He frowned. "Stolen?"

"I was betrothed to a decently wealthy lord, who saw marriage as a formality. The moment my father promised him my hand, he thought he owned me, and treated me like one of his horses to be broken,"

Thorin tensed beneath her, anger apparent in the set of his jaw. "I cannot begin to express how sorry I am,"

Though touched, she shrugged. "It was a happy accident that my convoy was attacked on the way to the wedding. The others survived as well, but we were separated. Lord Elrond found me and brought me here," she looked away, focusing on the feel of his chest rising and falling under her hand, and the sound of his heartbeat.

"When my quest is done, I will send for you," his voice was resolute, and despite the hope welling within her, she knew that what he said was impossible.

"Thank you, but I think we both know I could not fit in with your society," which left her heart empty, but heavy.

"So this is all you would have? And then you would stay with the elves until the end of your days?"

It was the best option for her, but she knew he wouldn't accept that. "I am happy here, and you have given me a gift tonight that I can cherish for the rest of my life,"

"Gift," he scoffed, sitting up and facing away from her. "I took advantage of you and treated you like a piece of meat,"

"No. You did nothing of the sort. Besides, I was hardly unwilling," she stroked his back with her fingers, hoping to ease some of his guilt. "The reason I say you gave me a gift, is that all I have ever known of men is cold brutality. You have shown me warmth and affection. The closest to love I could ever hope to get. I can never properly thank you for that,"

On a sight, he turned back to her, once again taking her in his arms. "How hard would I have to work to convince you to join me?"

Smiling coyly, she said, "I'm sure you could think of something,"

He easily accepted her challenge, pulling her closer, and kissing her until she felt like melted wax. "If you will not accept my invitation, I shall just have to come back for you,"

It was all hopes and dreams that made her want to cry, but, for now, she allowed the flight of fancy. "I will hold you to that,"

But as dawn neared, she kissed him goodbye, and watching him leave the valley, heart sinking as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

 **P.S.** Kinda sad, but how else could it end, really? However, now I feel a story brewing. Haha. Unfortunately, if it gets written, it will have to wait a little until I finish my current one, and get started on another I already have planned. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
